


Les Drabbles du Wendigo

by BlueWendigo



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hannigram - Freeform, Humor, Multi, cannibal jokes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWendigo/pseuds/BlueWendigo
Summary: 100 Drabbles. 10 Thèmes : femmes, hannigram, humour, sexy, amour (hannigram2), Matthew et Randall, maléfique, fantasmes, peur, drama.





	1. Chapter 1

Thème : Femmes

Adamantin

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, courageuse jusqu'à la fin. Son regard adamantin à lui seul aurait peut-être suffit par le passé à suspendre son geste, mais il avait assez joué avec elle, et il était évident qu'elle souffrait. Pour l'oreille attentive dont elle avait fait preuve lorsqu'il se confiait à elle, pour les conseils donnés, pour les brèves mais douces étreintes, pour les moments partagés à parler d'art et de musique, Hannibal lui offrit une mort digne. Il ferma à jamais les yeux de Bedelia après lui avoir brisé la nuque.

Allégeance

Freddie n'avait pas beaucoup de respect pour la loi. Pas beaucoup de respect pour la vie privée non plus, journaliste de seconde zone oblige, et elle n'avait certainement pas une haute opinion de l'honnêteté ou de la compassion. Elle abhorrait également les règlements. La seule chose à laquelle elle était prête à faire allégeance, c'était le profit.

Mots

Bella aimait discuter durant des heures avec Jack. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait plu chez lui lors de leur rencontre en Italie, le fait qu'il ne soit jamais à court de mots. Mais aujourd'hui, les traits d'esprit, les grandes déclarations, les avis éclairés, les longs discours, les mises en garde, tout était devenu difficile pour elle. Le cancer lui prenait ses mots. Mais même s'ils étaient prononcés d'une voix rauque et la faisaient souffrir, elle ne renoncerait pas à ceux-là : Jack, je t'aime.

Livre

La journée de cours touchait à sa fin lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau d'Hannibal Lecter. Le professeur de psychologie se demanda qui ça pouvait être, et espéra qu'il ou elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la jeune Alana Bloom, venue lui rendre un de ses livres, il changea aussitôt d'avis. Il était en couple et elle était son élève, il n'envisageait donc rien de romantique entre eux, mais il la trouvait brillante et mature pour son âge. Il prit le temps de discuter avec elle du livre qu'il lui avait prêté, ne s'imaginant pas un instant que bien des années plus tard, ils se retrouveraient et seraient amants.

Mentir

Molly avait pensé que son mari ne reviendrait jamais lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son idée d'utiliser Hannibal Lecter comme appât pour attirer le Dragon rouge dans un piège. Mais il était revenu. Il avait fallu du temps pour que ses blessures physiques guérissent, mais il était là, bien vivant. Elle s'était dit que c'était tout ce qui comptait, même si Lecter était toujours dans la nature, quelque part. Elle s'était dit que Will pourrait renoncer à tenter de le chercher, une nouvelle fois. Elle s'était dit que leur vie redeviendrait comme avant. Mais elle pouvait voir comme il avait changé. Elle ne pouvait nier que parfois, il lui faisait peur. Il était temps que tous les deux, ils arrêtent de se mentir.

Ruche

Introduire une ruche dans un cadavre devait être...particulier. Bien sûr, Will avait vu des tas de choses particulières. Entre le tueur qui se prenait pour un animal, celui qui faisait une fresque d'êtres humains ou celui qui traitait les cordes vocales de ses victimes pour pouvoir en jouer comme d'un nouvel instrument, il y avait de la variété. Mais la folle aux abeilles était sans doute l'une des plus dérangées, peut-être parce qu'elle s'imaginait aider les gens en leur enfonçant un pic à glace jusqu'au cerveau. Après ça, ils ne souffraient plus, c'était vrai. Leur douleur disparaissait, mais leur conscience également. Tout ce qu'il restait, c'était une enveloppe aussi vide que leurs orbites délestées de leurs yeux.

Congélateur

Elle était perspicace, polie et plutôt brillante. Pas du tout son type de victime, et pourtant, il allait prendre l'un de ses reins puis congeler son corps et le découper avant de l'exposer. Elle méritait d'être présentée de façon artistique, d'une façon légèrement différente de ses proies habituelles. Cette fois, il n'avait pas la volonté d'humilier sa victime, juste de marquer ses adversaires. Oui, l’Éventreur avait une pensée émue pour Beverly, pour son courage et son sens de l'amitié. Il allait même lui permettre d'honorer sa promesse: innocenter Will Graham. Le rein du tueur à la fresque qu'il venait de placer dans son corps y contribuerait.

Prolongement

Le fusil était devenu comme un prolongement de son corps. Il ne lui fallait que quelques secondes pour l'armer, et elle ne ratait jamais sa cible. C'était Hannibal qui lui avait appris à tirer, et elle ne laisserait jamais rien arriver à ce dernier, même si elle avait de nombreuses raisons de lui en vouloir. S'il était emprisonné comme elle l'espérait, lorsqu'il sortirait (car il sortirait, elle le savait), ils seraient quittes. Mais même dans ce cas, s'il avait besoin d'elle, où qu'il soit, Chiyoh serait là pour lui.

Incommensurable

D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours été seule et entourée. C'était un curieux paradoxe, seule et entourée, mais c'était ainsi que fonctionnait son monde. Personne ne l'avait aidée contre Mason : ni ses parents, ni les domestiques, ni ses connaissances à l'école ou ses petites amies. Personne. Il y avait ceux qui ne voyaient pas, et ceux qui ne voulaient pas voir. Ces derniers étaient les pires. Et puis il y avait eu Alana. La psychiatre aussi avait eu sa part d'épreuves, et elle aurait pu vouloir se protéger à tout prix, pourtant, elle avait fait le choix de l'aider. Elle l'avait aidé à tuer Mason, partageait sa vie et portait son enfant. Et quand elle la regardait dans les yeux, Margot voyait la plus belle chose au monde, un amour incommensurable dont elle n'aurait jamais pensé être l'objet un jour.

Invisible

Elle était supposée être morte, et c'était presque tout comme. Avec Hannibal Lecter comme gardien du secret, elle échappait à tous les regards, devenait invisible. Ils la chercheraient longtemps, mais ils se lasseraient bien, un jour. Ils l'oublieraient. Et lorsque ce serait le cas, elle pourrait revenir vivre avec sa nouvelle famille. Avec ses deux pères à ses côtés, tout changerait. Elle ne serait plus invisible, mais invincible. Les yeux fermés, cachée dans l'une des résidences secondaires du cannibale, Abigail rêvait de ce jour prochain où elle porterait le nom de Lecter Graham.


	2. Chapter 2

Thème : Hannigram

 

Ordinaire

Le psychiatre aimait son métier. Recevoir des patients tous très différents des uns des autres était une agréable distraction, et de temps à autre, il y en avait qui étaient véritablement intéressants. Bien sûr, il y en avait qui avaient de drôles d'obsessions, comme de lire l'avenir dans le fromage, mais généralement, ce n'était pas aussi ennuyeux. Et parfois, il orientait ses thérapies de façon à ce que la lubie de son patient devienne une idée fixe qui envahissait tout son être jusqu'à ce que cela finisse dans le sang et la douleur. C'était infiniment satisfaisant. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, le cannibale fatigué rêvait de recevoir un patient ordinaire. Quelqu'un atteint de dépression, de tocs ou d'une légère paranoïa. Son prochain patient, qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré, s'appelait Will Graham.

Carreau

L'eau ruisselait sur le corps du profiler, emportant avec elle du sang qui s'écoulait d'une plaie ouverte dont s'occuperait Hannibal à son arrivée. Ce n'était rien de très grave, mais c'était douloureux et impressionnant. Il coupa l'eau, entendant déjà la porte d'entrée être ouverte puis refermée par son amant auquel il avait donné un double de ses clés. Quelques gouttelettes rouges coulant le long des carreaux de sa douche attirèrent son attention avant que sa vue ne se brouille, et que les bras d'Hannibal l'entourent au moment où il perdait l'équilibre.

Valet

Will avait volontairement choisi de se rapprocher d'Hannibal pour mieux le coincer, pourtant par moments, il avait le désir de lui céder. Ça aurait été plus facile d'abandonner la lutte, d'être l'ami du médecin et de ne voir que ses bons côtés. Facile de devenir le valet du diable. Mais il ne voulait pas être un serviteur, et Hannibal ne désirait pas qu'il en soit un. Il voulait qu'il devienne son égal, et le meilleur moyen pour Will d'y parvenir était encore de lui résister.

Miroir

Will observa son reflet et pensa un moment à Georgia Madchen et à son syndrome de Cotard. Aujourd'hui, il avait lui aussi l'impression d'avoir affaire à un étranger en se regardant dans la glace. Celle-ci se craquela dans son esprit seulement, lui renvoyant son image morcelée tout comme l'étaient ses certitudes. Il porta la main à son visage, s'attendant presque à sentir le vide sous ses doigts, là où un morceau manquait et ne laissait voir qu'un trou noir inquiétant, mais bien sûr, il ne sentit que sa peau chaude et un peu de barbe. Les véritables trous se trouvaient dans sa raison vacillante, et il était tenté de les combler avec des morceaux appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre. Hannibal lui offrirait sans doute volontiers quelques éclats personnels. Il ne les refuserait pas.

Paralysie

Will était comme souvent, face à Hannibal pour sa séance de thérapie hebdomadaire, et il réfléchissait en silence à leur relation en observant les entrelacs de fils dorés sur la cravate de ce dernier. Être ami avec cet homme était exactement comme d'être proche d'une araignée venimeuse : plus il se débattait pour s'éloigner de lui, et plus les liens se resserraient. Aujourd'hui, il n'était même plus certain de vouloir se défaire du cocon dans lequel il l'enveloppait, ni de souhaiter tenir à distance l'aiguillon qui cherchait à atteindre son cœur.

Aérien

Will ne s'attendait pas à ce que le médecin se montre doux avec lui, même pour le récompenser pour l'acte d'une extrême violence qu'il venait de commettre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le soigne avec des gestes précautionneux, presque aériens, et les nombreux effleurements de ses mains sur les siennes lui faisaient un bien curieux effet. Son trouble disparu lorsque le médecin le rappela à la réalité cependant. Il fallait s'occuper du corps de Randall Tier.

Ecornifleur (drabble lié à ma fiction « connexion »)

Will adorait le daemon de son amant. Là où la plupart des gens demandaient la permission pour toucher les daemons des autres, même celui de leur compagnon, lui et le psychiatre touchaient, parlaient et dormaient avec le daemon de leur conjoint comme si c'était le leur. Archibald, le daemon serpent-corbeau d'Hannibal était magnifique, intelligent, dangereux, tout comme son propriétaire. Et il était aussi plein d'humour. Il avait déjà traité Jack, le chef du FBI, de coprolithe, et aujourd'hui, c'était un autre importun qui tentait de vivre à leurs crochets (et qui par conséquent, ne vivrait pas longtemps) qu'il venait de qualifier d'écornifleur. Le mot n'appartenant pas au langage commun fit émettre un aboiement proche du rire au daemon-louve de Will.

Orgueil

Hannibal était conscient de sa valeur, mais pas vaniteux. Et pourtant, en regardant Will, il ressentait une fierté immense, et une pointe d'orgueil. Il n'avait pas transformé le profiler, il ne l'avait pas façonné à son image, mais il l'avait révélé dans toute sa splendeur, et cela lui avait demandé une infinie patience. Non pas des jours, des semaines ou des mois, mais des années. Mais même si le processus s'était avéré long et douloureux, il ne regrettait rien. S'il devait revenir en arrière, il recommencerait sans hésiter parce qu'aujourd'hui, chaque meurtre sublime de Will était un peu le sien.

Sobre

Hannibal était tout sauf la personnification de la sobriété, pourtant, il était capable de l'apprécier chez certaines personnes. Will par exemple, était l'exemple parfait du charme masculin sans fioritures. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand chose pour être mis en valeur. Abandonner son abominable after-shave et ses chemises à carreaux suffisait, il n'avait même pas besoin de discipliner ses cheveux bouclés ou de se raser de près. Le jeune homme en avait parfaitement conscience, seulement, son obstination était à la hauteur de la sobriété de son style. Il ne renoncerait à aucune de ces choses.

Dodécasyllabe

Will aimait profondément Hannibal et il s'était naturellement intéressé à ses hobbys. Même s'il préférait toujours la mécanique à la cuisine, et la pêche au théâtre, il passait de bons moments en sa compagnie et il commençait à partager certains de ses goûts. Il aimait le dessin, la peinture,la musique, l'architecture...Mais aujourd'hui, il était fatigué. Alors que son amant tentait vainement de lui parler poésie, il bâilla au mot « dodécasyllabe » et s'endormit la tête contre son épaule.


	3. Humour

Thème : Humour

 

Régime

Alana pouvait être une sacrée garce. Hannibal en avait déjà fait les frais lorsqu'elle lui avait supprimé les toilettes après son coup de fil au dragon rouge, mais ce qu'elle avait fait dernièrement était totalement différent. Elle avait franchi les limites, et peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait, il honorerait sa promesse de la tuer. Elle, sa femme et son fils. Lentement. Le mettre au régime, lui, il ne parvenait pas à y croire, surtout que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle diète. Il aurait supporté de manger en moindre quantité, sans sel, sans sucre, sans gluten. Mais un régime exclusivement végétarien, elle allait le payer très cher.

Entendement

Il y avait des choses qui dépassaient sa compréhension. Will avait pourtant un raisonnement des plus logiques, et une capacité d'empathie hors du commun qui lui permettait de comprendre ce que le commun des mortels ne pouvait accepter. Il vivait avec un cannibale après tout. Mais lorsque le médecin lui avait expliqué en quoi consistait l'étrange lubie de l'un de ses patients, il avait éclaté de rire. La tyromancie était l'art de lire l'avenir dans le fromage, et Will espérait sincèrement que ledit patient, Franklyn, serait fort impoli. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus mangé de raclette.

Baeckeoffe

\- Baeckeoffe.

\- A tes souhaits.

\- C'est un plat traditionnel alsacien. Tu ne veux pas y goûter ?

\- Est-ce que tu as utilisé les ingrédients traditionnels ?

\- J'ai utilisé des produits locaux.

\- L'alsacien n'est pas un produit local.

\- Tout dépend du point de vue.

Hannibal leva sa fourchette et Will ouvrit docilement la bouche, ne voulant pas se quereller avec lui. Et aussi parce qu'il savait que ce serait délicieux.

Eplucher

Vexer Hannibal Lecter pouvait être lourd de conséquences, Will le savait bien. Pourtant, lorsque son amant avait insisté pour installer au salon ce vase proprement immonde d'un artiste russe apparemment reconnu, il n'avait pas hésité à lui dire qu'il avait des goûts douteux. Le vase avait été placé dans un couloir où il était moins visible, et Will n'avait pas fini en brochettes, mais le cannibale avait pris ses distances pour marquer son mécontentement. Will avait fini par s'excuser pour sa formulation un peu rude, et avait proposé à Hannibal de faire absolument tout ce qu'il voudrait pour se faire pardonner. En faisant cette proposition, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de sexuel ou de sanglant, pas à être de corvée de patates pour une semaine entière.

Veston

Le docteur Lecter portait rarement autre chose qu'un costume trois-pièces. Bien entendu, c'était élégant et ça ajoutait à son charme, mais lorsqu'il faisait aussi chaud, Will trouvait ça ridicule, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec son désir de le voir torse nu. Une chemise aurait largement suffit pour couvrir le torse du psychiatre, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il y ajoute un veston qu'il refusait d'enlever. Will se demanda si trébucher tout à fait accidentellement et renverser son verre de vin sur ledit veston lui vaudrait des représailles. Probablement, mais il se sentait d'humeur audacieuse.

Chaussure

Hannibal méprisait vraiment Mason Verger. Il était impoli, sans aucune manière, vicieux, juste bon à être transformé en un plat qui serait bien plus raffiné que sa personne actuelle. Mais Hannibal devait avouer qu'il avait le sens du style. Bien sûr, c'était souvent tape à l’œil, il abusait du blanc dans le choix de ses vêtements, ainsi que de la fourrure, mais ça restait relativement élégant. Il portait des gants, comme lui, et ses chaussures étaient toujours impeccablement cirées. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce petit détail l'agaçait. Non, finalement, Mason n'était même pas digne d'être mangé. En tout cas, pas par lui. Les porcs par contre, ne feraient pas les difficiles. Ils le mangeraient tout entier, lui et ses chaussures vernies.

Maître

Will était le maître bienheureux de nombreux chiens, la plupart récupérés errants dans les rues. Il aimait tous les chiens, du caniche au berger allemand, du chiot au très vieux toutou, de l'animal courageux au trouillard fini qui se cachait en gémissant au moindre coup frappé à sa porte. Il se fichait qu'un chien soit laid, qu'il bave, qu'il soit aveugle ou qu'il lui manque des dents. Mais celui-là, c'était hors de question qu'il l'accueille chez lui.

- Mais Will, c'est un bon chasseur, il obéit aux ordres et il est propre ! 

- Hannibal, pour la dernière fois, je n'adopterai pas Randall Tier. 

Gourmandise

Will n'était pas le genre d'homme à avoir peur. Néanmoins, en ce moment, il avait l'estomac noué, et fixait l'objet de ses désirs avec envie, sans oser s'en approcher. Il tendit l'oreille, et entendit nettement son amant s'affairer dans son bureau. Le chemin vers la cuisine était libre, et il le parcouru le plus silencieusement possible. Une fois dans la pièce, il regarda tout autour de lui, puis se détendit. Il huma le parfum délicieux des pâtisseries encore chaudes confectionnées par Hannibal, et en attrapa une. Lorsqu'il la porta à sa bouche, il entendit nettement le bruit d'un couteau de cuisine être retiré de son support en bois.

- Hannibal, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! 

Papillon

- Pourquoi moi ? 

- Parce que Peter vous aime bien, Will. 

Will fit la moue mais alla rendre visite à Peter, lui annonçant que les animaux étaient interdits en cellule.

- Qu'y-a-t-il dans votre manche ? 

- Kévin... 

L'empathe récupéra Kévin le rat, puis vit quelque chose bouger au niveau de la cheville du détenu.

- Peter... ? 

- C'est Aglaé la souris.

- Je suis désolé, je dois récupérer Aglaé également. 

Will découvrit également Edward le pigeon, puis Arthur le lézard. Alors qu'il pensait avoir récupéré tout ce qui était vivant sur Peter Bernardone, quelque chose s'agita dans ses cheveux. Will ouvrit de grands yeux en y découvrant un lépidoptère avec un motif de tête de mort sur le thorax.

- C'est Hannibal le Sphinx. 

- Hannibal... ? 

\- C'est un papillon vraiment très élégant. 

Une semaine plus tard, Will en riait encore, et ne cessait de penser « Hannibal le papillon cannibale » à chaque fois qu'il croisait son psychiatre.

Chocolat

Will grimaça quand Hannibal tenta de lui faire goûter un dessert à base de sang et de chocolat, le tout servi dans une orange évidée. Il n'était pas à une étrangeté près dans sa vie avec le tueur en série, mais ça, ça ne lui disait rien. Il goûta néanmoins quand il apprit de quel cochon arrogant provenait le sang, et trouva ça plutôt bon. Mais ce qu'il préféra, ce fut l'expression choquée du psychiatre quand il lui étala une goutte du mélange sur le bout du nez.


	4. Sexy

Thème : Sexy

Sucette

Hannibal cuisinait tout lui-même, généralement de la haute gastronomie, et Will avait été surpris lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il confectionnerait les bonbons qu'ils donneraient aux enfants à Halloween. Cependant, la veille de ladite soirée, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver une boîte mise à part des autres, et qui leur était réservée. Il pris une sucette d'un beau rouge rubis, demanda si elle ne contenait aucun ingrédient « spécial », et devant le sourire de chat du psychiatre, compris qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Cela lui importait peu. Le regard que ce dernier posait sur lui alors qu'il léchait de façon délibérément lente la sucrerie, était bien plus intéressant.

Ceinture

Hannibal n'était vraiment pas du genre à penser avec ce qu'il avait entre les jambes, mais ce soir-là, lors de son cours de modèle vivant hebdomadaire, son cerveau répondit aux abonnés absents. Le nouveau modèle était un superbe jeune homme à la tenue légèrement négligée, aux cheveux bouclés et de carrure plus imposante que la sienne. Ce dernier se dénuda derrière un paravent, mais sa silhouette resta visible et le chirurgien déglutit lorsque ses mains arrivèrent au niveau de sa ceinture. Il détourna le regard de l'éphèbe pour le découvrir dans sa glorieuse nudité quelques minutes plus tard, et il songea aussitôt à mille et uns moyens de l'inviter à dîner au plus vite.

Soie

Will était habitué à vivre simplement, et il n'était pas le plus soigné des hommes. Il avait souvent les mains couvertes d'huile de moteur, les cheveux en désordre et une barbe de trois jours. Lorsqu'il se couchait le soir, les chiens le rejoignaient parfois, semant joyeusement leurs poils sur ses couvertures. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, et s'il appréciait de temps à autre un mode de vie plus raffiné, il n'aurait pas pensé être sensible à l'attrait des draps de soie. Mais voir son psychiatre allongé nu sur ceux-ci avait changé la donne. Et il n'y avait que les idiots qui ne changeaient pas d'avis, pas vrai ?

Chocolat

La nourriture était presque sacrée pour le psychiatre. On ne jouait pas avec la nourriture, sauf quand elle était encore vivante et si possible, capable de courir, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la bouteille de chocolat liquide. Pourtant, il céda lorsque Will insista. Et lorsque sa langue humide et chaude lécha la traînée sombre et sucrée entre ses jambes, il songea qu'il avait bien fait de se prêter au jeu. Après tout, Will avait accepté de manger les pralines confectionnées par ses soins à base de ganache à la vanille et de journaliste, en toute connaissance de cause. Il pouvait bien faire un petit effort. Surtout de cet ordre-là.

Jasmin

L'odorat était, parmi les cinq sens, celui qu'Hannibal Lecter avait de plus développé. Il l'avait prouvé en sentant chez son amant l'odeur de la maladie à peine développée, et grâce à cela, Will avait pu être soigné à temps. Will par contre, n'avait pas un odorat exceptionnel, et il supportait des odeurs que le psychiatre avait en horreur, comme celle des chiens mouillés ou son abominable after-shave. Pour le familiariser à de plus douces fragrances, Hannibal avait instauré un petit jeu entre eux. Il lui bandait les yeux lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour et lui faisait sentir un parfum qu'il devait identifier. S'il donnait la bonne réponse, Hannibal le récompensait avec la langue. S'il lui donnait une mauvaise réponse, il le punissait avec les dents. Ce soir, trois traces ornaient déjà l'intérieur de la cuisse droite du profiler, et il gémit :

— Rose ! Aoutch ! Jasmin ! Jasmin, aaah... 

Orthodoxe

Will savait que Hannibal Lecter avait des méthodes bien peu orthodoxes pour soigner ses patients, mais lorsque le psychiatre lui proposa de le masser pour détendre aussi bien son corps que son esprit, il pensa qu'il devait avoir mal entendu. Néanmoins, il s'assit sur le canapé que le médecin lui désignait et enleva son haut avec des gestes hésitants. Dès que le médecin commença à le masser, il soupira d'aise, se détendant suffisamment par la suite pour presque s'assoupir. Puis il sentit les lèvres et la langue de l'homme contre sa gorge, et vu l'effet que ça lui faisait, il voulait bien croire que cela soit également thérapeutique.

Drap

Il en avait assez de changer les draps encore et encore à cause de ses cauchemars qui le faisaient suer, et à présent, il étendait une serviette de bain sur ceux-ci avant de se coucher. Il revoyait encore et encore les mêmes sombres images quand il dormait, ainsi que cette créature mi-homme mi-cerf qui semblait le poursuivre. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait voir son visage alors qu'elle approchait, et c'était celui du docteur Lecter. Elle allait le mordre, et il se réveillerait en sursaut, comme souvent. Tout son corps se tendit, puis se relâcha alors que la créature posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans réfléchir, il lui rendit son baiser, puis la laissa le retourner avant de s'abandonner à ses caresses. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il était en sueur, et tout aussi effrayé que par ses cauchemars habituels. Il ne savait que faire de cet aveu qu'il s'était fait à lui-même, par le biais du rêve.

Couverture

Allongé confortablement, Will se laissait aller et profitait des caresses d'Hannibal qui enflammaient doucement ses sens. L'homme aimait dominer dans toutes sortes de situations, mais il ne l'avait jamais autant en son pouvoir qu'entre les draps. Les barrières tombaient, les faux-semblants, les mensonges, la peur...Tout disparaissait sous les couvertures. Oui, entre les mains du psychiatre, il n'était plus qu'instinct animal, une petite chose brûlante de désir prête à tout pour obtenir satisfaction.

Jacuzzi

Will n'avait plus savouré le luxe de se baigner dans de l'eau chaude depuis un moment, à cause de leur fuite, et il avait l'impression de toucher le paradis du bout des doigts en entrant dans le jacuzzi de leur dernière victime. Il se laissa aller à somnoler, puis son regard se posa sur la silhouette d'Hannibal en train de se dévêtir pour le rejoindre, et son envie de dormir s'envola aussitôt. Malgré les cicatrices, et les quelques signes visibles de l'âge, il était infiniment désirable

Effort

Hannibal avait deviné la musculature importante de Will, même si elle était plus ou moins dissimulée sous ses chemises à carreaux : ses larges épaules étaient un indice, ainsi que le volume de ses biceps. Régulièrement, alors qu'il allait se coucher, le psychiatre imaginait la masse imposante de son corps le dominer, ses mains se resserrer autour de sa trachée ou s'égarer sous la fine couche de tissu de son pyjama. La lutte entre eux prenait alors des allures de jeu, et il laissait tomber le masque alors que son amant le chevauchait, les muscles tendus par l'effort.


End file.
